Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a vehicle roof rack, and, more particularly, relate to a power lock assembly for a vehicle roof rack that is operably associated with a power door lock signal for locking and unlocking a vehicle door.
Current vehicle roof racks are mounted to a vehicle body and require a separate lock mechanism in order to lock and secure any valuables to the roof rack. These lock mechanisms are typically releasably mounted to the roof racks and generally have exclusive keys that are different from the keys to enter and start the vehicle. As such, it is oftentimes inconvenient for an operator to track multiple keys for different accessories, and in certain instances, insertion of the key into a keyhole of the lock mechanism can be difficult or inconvenient to conduct.